


Steam

by Delphi



Series: At Sea [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mechaphilia, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jee has two uncooperative loves in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Kink Bingo January Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos.

It takes weeks of convincing to lure Zuko into the hot depths of the ship during the night watch.

"Shh." He forestalls another protest, steering Zuko into the annex off the engine room. "You'll see."

He wrangles his way into the boy's pants, getting him primed before pushing him up against the iron wall belly-first.

"What—" A startled inhalation as the vibrations of the engine are felt.

Then Zuko’s moaning softly in the thrumming darkness, fire at his fingertips as Jee licks the salt from his neck.

His ship. His prince. Both of them barely holding together under his hands.


End file.
